1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for improving the operability, efficiency, and comfortability of bass drum pedals, and particularly to a quad bass drum pedal in which either foot selectively controls a plurality of drum beaters, using pedal positions which are programmably adjustable in three dimensions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known bass drum pedals. For example, Livingston U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,499 discloses a drum beating apparatus having a linkage for beating a drum from a remote foot pedal. Livingston fails to disclose a quad bass drum pedal in which each of the user's foot controls a plurality of drum beating devices, or in which the foot pedals are selectively adjustable in three dimensions.
Herring U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,733 discloses a double drum beater in which a single foot pedal controls two drum beaters which oscillate out of phase relative to each other. Herring fails to disclose a quad bass drum pedal in which either foot controls a drum beater for each of a plurality of remotely-located drums, having means for adjustably positioning the foot pedals relative to each other.
Fearns U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,441 discloses a double acting drum pedal wherein rocking action by a single foot pedal controls the movement of a single drum beater, but fails to disclose a quad drum beater device having coupling means for remotely controlling the drum beater.
Norwood U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,803 discloses a double bass drum pedal apparatus wherein one mallet is controlled by depressing the toe portion of the foot pedal, and a second mallet is controlled by depressing the heel portion of the foot pedal. Norwood fails to provide a quad bass drum beater device having means for remotely controlling the operation of a plurality of drum mallets by a plurality of foot pedals, or having means for adjustably positioning a plurality of foot pedals.
Bills U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,853 discloses a double acting drum pedal wherein a single drum is beaten on both a downward and an upward motion of a single foot pedal. Bills fails to disclose a drum pedal device for beating a plurality of drums, having means for controlling the beating operation from a plurality of foot pedals operated by either foot, or means for adjustably positioning a plurality of foot pedals relative to each other and to the drum beaters.
Engineered Percussion manufactures a double pedal device wherein both a proximally-located and a remotely-located foot pedal controls the beating of a single drum, having means for adjustably positioning the remote foot pedal. The device fails to disclose a quad drum pedal device in which a plurality of drums are selectively beaten using a plurality of foot pedals operated by either foot, each of which controls a drum mallet and includes means for adjustably positioning the user's foot in a comfortable position for improved performance during extended play.